Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Spy is Among Us | Synopsis2 = Spy Story. | StoryTitle3 = Jaws of Justice | Synopsis3 = The US Coastguard with Kent Blake on board approaches a vessel out on the Florida Keys. They learn that the boat is on an expedition to locate the long lost treasure of the pirate Henry Morgan supposedly stashed in the area centuries earlier and that they have a permit to do so. Leaving the explorers be, the Coast Guard continues to look for supplies that the Russians have dumped in the waters for their spies. Kent puts on diving gear and is given a knife to defend himself and dives down into the water. He finds a number of crates from the USSR filled with weapons. Before he can see what is in the crates he is attacked by another diver who cuts his oxygen hose. Blake struggles with the attacker, stabbing him to death then releases his diving weights so he can swim to the surface. He is recovered by the coast guard and he tells them what he found. Blake changes out of the diving gear and then goes onto the mainland alone to try and stop the spies from shipping out of the area. Blake takes a raft to the mainland and travels through the Everglades. There he finds the spies making a deal with the local Seminole Natives to give them weapons to help overthrow the United States government and reclaim their land. Kent is caught by the spies, Blake is then tied to a tree and left to be eaten by crocodiles. However, before the gators can get him they are killed by the Seminoles who then free Kent Blake. The leader of the Seminoles explains that the Russians ignorantly believed that the Seminole's were still savages living in the wilds and attempted to trick them into assassinating the President during a meeting with the Seminoles. The Natives waited until the Russians gave them the weapons and then used them to kill the spies. The leader of the Seminoles tells Kent that they will fight for the United States as brothers. | StoryTitle4 = Call of Duty! | Synopsis4 = Spy Story. | StoryTitle5 = The Limping Man | Synopsis5 = In January 1, 1951, Kent Blake is sent to Madrid, Spain to meet with US Ambassador Charles Prentiss when spies run his car off the road, causing it to crash into a nearby tree. Kent is relatively unharmed and manages to get out of the car before it explodes. Blake walks the rest of the way to Prentiss' home wondering what sort of documents Charles wants him to bring back to the United States. When he arrives at Charles' home, he explains what happened and is introduced to General Pedro Barranza, Ernesto De Rodriquez (wheelchair bound due to injuries sustained in a bull fight) and his daughter Maria. Ernesto invites Kent Blake to his home and witness one of the bull fights he in the arena at his home, and Kent declines as he won't be in the country that long. He and Charles have a private meeting and he learns hat Charles has got a list of known Spanish communists to give back to the United States. As Charles is seeing Kent out of his home, the car that ran Kent off the road earlier pulls up and someone inside shoots Charles dead. Kent is knocked out and taken prisoner when he comes around he finds himself prisoner of the Spanish communists. As the spies are going over the notes, they hear the footsteps of their leader the "Limping Man". Kent takes a mental note of the sound of his foot steps. Kent breaks free from his bonds and knocks out the spies but finds that the papers are gone. He then sees the Limping Man fleeing the scene. Rushing out to the road, Kent is picked up by General Pedro Barranza and agrees to go back to the De Rodriquez home. There he stays the night and hears the unique footprints of the Limping Man coming to his door. Kent gets the drop on him and is surprised to find that the Limping Man is really Ernesto De Rodriquez, only slightly crippled by his injuries. He then is ambushed by Maria who is also a Communist agent. He also learns that neither of them have the documents that were stolen from him. Suddenly General Barranza arrives and in the exchange of gunfire, Ernesto is shot dead and Maria falls off the balcony into the bull pen and dies as well. The General explains that he stole the plans from the Communists in order to insure they got back to the United States and turns them over to Kent Blake. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Spies Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Armando, Fernandez, Manoel, and other communist agents Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}